User talk:LastationLover5000/Archive III
re: flashback I don't explicitly know how things operate on wikis regarding Pokemon, so I don't see how that applies here. Regardless, Shū still appeared in Z'', despite it being a cameo in only one filler episode in the Namek Saga by Bulma's flashback. Therefore, it should get noted in the ''Dragon Ball Z section in the respective non-canon article. We can't just ignore that and not document it. The non-canon sections cover all filler, no? 04:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :...Did you see my edit? I didn't add back the image, I simply added the macron to the letter "u" in his name and explained that he did indeed appear in Z''. 04:38, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Copy and paste. 04:43, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure. 04:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :x Vegeta is currently my master in XenoVerse. Yamcha is offering me the chance to train with him. I'm mulling between staying or transferring to him What do you think I should do? :D 22:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, I know I'm already at level 50 >.< 01:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I ought to destroy you. :} 01:34, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::See why I love Beerus? We can say things like that so casually now :3 Anywoo, thoughts on the recent episode? :x 01:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I expected more from the episode (i.e. Vegeta actually fighting given the title of the episode >_<) and they kind of over-dramatized the slap Bulma got a bit... And I'm still a bit irked that you stole my special quote and put it in the article. =w= (I still ought to destroy you for that =w=) Maybe I should keep my mouth shut on the FUNimation quotes (you know, because I have the English dub of RoF)... Also, take a look at this thing here :D I'm more foolish than I look XD 04:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Galick Gun! (It sounds way cooler >_<) And :O You no like Beerus? :x : :O You take that back! Not if I destroy you first! (Haikaishin version of tag =w=) That was still my special quote... >.< :I try. But it was blurry and I couldn't see anything!! >_< >.< >_< >.< :On a related issue, tell me why I go to Goten for the "Super Saiyan Bargain Sale" PQ in XenoVerse, I easily beat Kid Trunks and Goten, then beat Trunks of the Future and Vegeta. After Piccolo gives me some health (they shouldn't have killed him off in GT >_<), tell me why I go to Supreme Kai's World and get buttraped by Goku and Gohan firing consecutive Kamehamehas like they don't know how to do anything else! >.< 04:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC) re: episodes http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png 15:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) re: Super Saiyan Are you suggesting that we take things like SS2 and SS3 and put them in a "Super Saiyan Transformations" article without SS2 and SS3 having their own individual articles? Because that was the point of the formation of the "Jinchūriki forms" articles on Narutopedia. EDIT: Never mind, I misunderstood. Will come up with a more elaborate response later. 14:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. The reason why Narutopedia's Jinchūriki Forms article, as seen in these two discussions, was created was because of the existence of articles such as "Naruto Uzumkai's Jinchūriki Forms" or "Fū's Jinchūriki Forms" and such articles for other jinchūriki essentially being carbon copies of each other and basically having rather redundant information in describing a jinchūriki's growth in stages from gradually accessing more of their respective Tailed Beast's chakra. So naturally, the solution to having redundant information in articles is merging them in one. :That being said, articles like Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, etc. are not redundant and all warrant their own article. Therefore, I'm not very supportive of a "Super Saiyan Transformations" article, as each transformation is unique in its own way. And if you were suggesting that the hypothetical "Super Saiyan Transformations" article co-exist with the "Super Saiyan" article and other pages of more powerful transformations, that may be redundant as well, and why not simply categorize all of the derived transformations instead (for example)? They all deserve to have their own articles, not so certain of a fusion of said articles. :Which leads to my second point: I agree with you on the fact that "Super Saiyan" should be its own article, and shouldn't have summaries of the transformations that succeed it be plastered onto it. At best, the "Super Saiyan" article could have a "See Also" section that links to all other transformations that succeed it and have one sentence summaries for each link. When one wants to read about the "Super Saiyan" transformation, that should be the main focus of the article, and having summaries of other transformations all over the article deviate from that focus. Otherwise, like you and I agree, it isn't an efficient method of properly informing readers and looks to be "too much". :To restate, my suggestion would be to condense all other transformations into links to them in a "See also" section (or some other name) with one sentence summaries for each link within the "Super Saiyan" article (shortens the article, hones the focus of it, and reduces image overload), and simply put all Super Saiyan-like transformations in a category page (or perhaps a disambiguation one like this). 15:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did misunderstand. That's... quite embarrassing. -__- Forget everything I said and do whatever, lol. 20:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm quite serious when I say "Do whatever." It means that I agree. And also, an "official wiki?" We're not official, otherwise, Akira Toriyama would be working with us, lol. We're still a fan site trying to be as close to 100% accurate as we can be. ::: 22:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::It'll take quite a while before that happens ^^ 23:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) re: episodes (cont). I have quite a lot to do myself. :D But OK ^^ 23:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :KK. Also, we should only use the Wikipedia template if we are actually copying info from Wikipedia. Meaning there'd be no need for them in stubs. 23:29, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh ok. Also, anything on TTF? As I discussed and acknowledged with UltimateSupreme, he doesn't seem too active these days and has been editing more on Narutopedia than here as of late. 23:41, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::But then again, summer is ending and the busy part of the year is coming for all of us (for editors here and on Narutopedia from what I know). I haven't been as active here as I intend to be either. >_< 23:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 23:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Will do so. Also, you missed two things: The name parameter and the manga chapters in the episode infoboxes. 02:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Unless we interpret "few" differently... I might have overdone it ^^ 07:48, August 30, 2015 (UTC) re: O_Oa ''What ''are you? Holy crap, I expected to come back and see maybe up to DB075 at the most, but...'' Wow, that response just made my day XD Honestly, you really know how to make me laugh, and hardly anyone I know on the Internet can do that, lmao. good Lord, did you actually put them all up? You are impressive Of course I put em all up, :x (and I caught that, I'm slow? I think I'm average. O_o Oh... Err.... >_< not at all, boss! heheheheh ^^ (how could you possibly find that, I made many edits after that >.<) You on the other hand are our very own Might Guy at this point). Thanks a bunch man, you went way over what I expected when I asked for a 'few'. I do tend to overdo it ^^ Not sure if that's a good quality of mine or a bad one XD Btw... =w= And maybe we can mutually destroy each other. Not sure about you, but I'm immortal :D You're not gonna have an easy time doing that. So the DB anime had 153 episodes. Next up, DBZ. But would you rather do DBK (169 episodes) or DBZ (291 episodes + 53 of the edited version). I'd rather choose the former but.... 01:05, August 31, 2015 (UTC) As far as immortality goes, I don't have that. I just regenerate everytime I'm killed. Oh, then I can just destroy every single cell you have at the molecular level (like Gohan did to Cell). Thanks for getting me closer to victory in the Haikaishin game! (You sure you ain't immortal?) Also, that actually brings me up to my question: for the "next episode" after '''DB153', shall we make it "DBK001" or "DBZ001"? We consider 'Kai' the canon anime resource, correct? Or would the "next episode" simply contain both DBK001 and DBZ001 listed?'' Not sure. I might say neither. The only reason why Z'' is non canon is due to its fillers and the existence of ''Kai, which removes 99% filler content. If the original DB anime had a revised version that removed its filler content, what would we do then? The manga is one continuous set, while the anime separates that (DB, DBZ, etc.) Not even Narutopedia does it either.... there's no "next" parameter leading to Shippuden from the last episode of the original Naruto anime. 01:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) : But my question next is, since Kai is the revised version of DBZ, should we add a "corresponding episode" to the infobox for them, so we can link to which original DBZ episode the current Kai episode corresponds to? Or no? :Already did that a month ago. :P 03:01, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Excuse my ignorance but... what message? :/ My edit summary? 03:53, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::You just did. :3 The message above my previous one you see here (the one about the corresponding eps). You answered that already, no? 04:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) re: names # Ohoho, that profile pic tho # Going to repeat what I've said many times, but I'm no terminology expert. The best person to ask is TTF. 22:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ##:3 ##XD 06:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm proud of you too =w= 06:38, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::YW ^^ And yeah, I noticed. Hope he can help more! :D NWG even told me on my talkpage that he knows others on web forums that don't like the other wiki either... I have yet to destroy him for not bringing those users here... 06:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::¯\_(ツ)_/¯ You gotta ask him, I suppose. And yeah, do what you can to get more people here pls :x 07:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Tidbits From tidbits I saw online (thanx Lulcy) from those who watched episode 9, two things will catch your interest: #Tarble is not mentioned whatsoever during the ritual process for SSG in Super. #Videl is confirmed to be pregnant with Pan of course, which creates some timeline/continuity issues that can lead to the following conclusions: **''Super'' occurs four years after the Majin Bū fight like G&G does, which creates a contradiction with what we've been told about Super taking place six months after the Bū fight **Pan is now being born earlier, which contradicts the manga **Maybe four years have passed since Goku left for Kaiō's, and we were never told. I have more, but that's all. Thank DBZ reddit for what I've just told you too. This pretty much destroys the timeline and for some, throws the canonicity of Super into question. (And before you begin to complain to me about the contradictions, I will say this: I hope there's an explanation). 01:59, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :OK. 17:57, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::#Changed your profile pic again, eh? ::#Alright. We'll just have to wait and see. After all, even with Toriyama's bad memory, there's no way the producers of this are ignorant of the continuity issues. Maybe in the 6th universe, time flows differently and a short time there could be 4 years in the 7th universe. :P 02:26, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok. And what are we doing regarding the canonicity of OVA2? Technically, it fits perfectly with G&G and RoF, but Super is retconning even that in terms of the timeline. 04:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah. So he's all but confirmed he's done here? Or is that just your guess? 22:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, from looking at his contribution lists from the various wikis he participates in, he's not editing much at all on Wikia in general. It's possible that he's simply not editing on Wikia and going on other sites, or, it's just his real life keeping him away from the computer altogether. So I don't want to jump to any conclusions about him leaving here, is all. :In regards to me leaving or staying, we'll see =w= Doesn't seem likely that I'll just pack up now though. 22:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess it's the busy part of the year that's gotten us. It's not summer anymore. If you haven't noticed already, I haven't been editing here as much as I'd like to either. ::There are instances in which you'd apologize to me (for some reason) when you don't think you've edited enough here either. ::NWG has also informed me he's busy. Whether it be high school, college, other studies, it being the busy part of the year, or just real life, all of our editing has been reduced to an extent. 22:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, in regards to the YouTube Player, Wikia shut down the template as a security precaution (there was a notice that told us this). It gave us an alternative though. For instance, you'd have to remove the YouTube Template off your userpage in its entirety and use this wikitext: :::lmU9e67EfmI :::It should enable the music, though autoplay is no longer an option. ::: 02:45, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're welcome ^_^ And yes, I am atm -_- 02:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay~ And is it possible you can also chime in here? Only after you're done with things though >.< 03:15, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :TY. =w= Also..."Ay, I got that heat." =w= 03:50, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::(You were supposed to say "Ay you gon listen! =w=) ::Booking mixtapes across county, hm? 04:05, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::=w= Good point. But that was heat. :::If I had a dollar for every time I made you say "LMFAO"... =w= 04:13, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::LOL http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/6/6c/Xd.png 04:27, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/f/f0/Facepalm.gif They literally made that up. 05:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) re:Bra Oop, my bad. It's from Super Card Game and I haven't checked yet. Anw, how are you those days, have you watched this latest episode? You have any resolve for the inconsistency between Epilogue, God and God and Super timelines? PS: I also enjoy Yamada-kun to 7 Nin No Majo, so many kisses and best girls. ^^! --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 07:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Sorry that I can't reply now. ::@''Dragon Ball Wiki'' makes good job with the franchise, except not distinguishing what are canons and what aren't and createthose junk articles with no sense what deserved to be a new article, a new term or not (like fandom?). ::@Timeline: I don't think Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! is canon anymore by only Tarble mentioned in God and God, but the fact that Toriyama has more involvement in the movie than Super truly make me confusing >.< ::@Yamada: I'd rather love the manga than the anime because the adaption was too rush and I can't follow. Anw, my favorite girls are Nene (I'm not addicted to tsundere girls, am I?) and the lonely girl Rika.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:53, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm back. Working on a new forum soon. I'll return when it isn't so hot in berkely. Holy black on a popo are you serious? What the? Why? Did you send this to windy? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 22:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) DBS timeplacement The recent events (no mention of Tarble and Videl pregnacy) in DBS009 has created some mess within the timeline and the canocity of some events. Though after some digging i found certain tidbits regarding the time frame. While certain promotional material placed the series 6 months after Majin Bū´s defeat, the actual episode states “And then, six months later…everybody’s memories of Boo were erased by the power of the Dragon Balls. '''Some time has passed since then'.”'' (According to Dragon Team fansub group this is the correct translation, which 1 of Kanzenshuu translator seens to approve). That line could easily put the God and God arc of DBS in the "4 years after Majin Bū´s defeat" from Movie 18 (or maybe not), though this doesn´t fix the problem of Tarble not being mentioned (at least the timeline is partially fixed for the time being) :^:O Oooh, how interesting. 03:00, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :: ^:O Oooh, how interesting. ::I see you missed this comment^^ :: In regards to Tarble not being mentioned, remember, his entire canonicity hinged on that single mention in ''God and God. If Super supercedes (ha) God and God as canon, and Tarble is no longer canon,'' ::Er... issue with that. From what I hear from DuelMaster93 (and from prior experience, I'm sure he's not lying), Toriyama had much more involvement in the canonical films than that of Super. Toriyama flat out wrote the majority of the scripts in both movies, while Super so far is being overseen by Toriyama (as he wrote the original 'story concepts' and character designs of both films that Super adapts), but is written by someone else (similar to the Super manga, hence the contradictions, Kanzenshuu confirms this when you look at "Scenario" section of each episode). Though Toriyama is still in charge of writing the Universe 6 story like he personally said. I don't think Super is "more canon" than the movies, both are equally canon, the wiki just decided to use the Super episodes in summaries rather than the movie (likely for consistency purposes). 03:27, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I think this problems could be solve if they flat out stop giving dates or just a simple "some time has passed" or "this happenes after this arc".--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 03:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: '' 'Both are equally canon'? '' :::By definition, "canon" is the official continuation of the main body of work in a story or series. The main body of work is the original ''Dragon Ball manga. Both the canonical films and Super were stated to be continuations of said manga. Therefore, both fit the definition of "canon." In this case, Canon = Manga/Continuation of manga. :::The debacle of the level of canonicity is simply a notion created by fans, because how can one thing be more of a continuation of the manga than the other (when both are stated to be so)? ::: While I'm not going to object to that for the sake of just making shit easier on us...which version of events is more legitimate? What decides which we use? :::Again, both are continuations of the manga. There may be inconsistencies, but both the versions of events are summarily the same (Beerus awakens, Goku becomes SSG, they fight, etc). The reason why we choose Super over the movies in characters' articles is because: :::1) Consistency with the rest of the article using stories from manga chapters/canon anime episodes :::2) Super is expected to expand more on the canonical films (such as how Vegeta became a Super Saiyan God and Freeza's training), and therefore, provides us more information to document than the movies do. :::The picking and choosing one over the other doesn't necessarily equate to which is more canon or less canon, but for what's best for the wiki's interests. :::And need I remind you that the author's involvement alone does not necessarily define canonicity? For instance, Masashi Kishimoto's heavy involvement in Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie and Toriyama's in Dragon Ball Online. Neither are stated to be continuations of their respective manga. :::Toriyama may have more involvement in writing the scripts of the G&G and RoF movies than the scripts G&G and RoF arcs of Super, but the stories are the same on a basic level, and both versions of events are stated to be continuations of the manga regardless. ::: And, oh? Toriyama is only involved in Super on supervision capacity? :::Well, of course, things must get his approval, excuse me for not being clear on that. Not "only", but primarily so far until Universe 6 arc, since he 1) already wrote the story/scripts for the movies and those events are being rewritten by someone else and 2) He himself affirmed that he's created the Universe 6 arc. ::: Wouldn't that relegate it to the same status as Dragon Ball GT then? :::No, because unlike GT, Super was stated to be part of the manga's continuity. 04:33, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Mhmm =w= 23:23, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Now Videl's gonna be anal about her "golden new form." -__- =w= 01:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Now that i'm back again, guess who's back I'm going to be bombing you with more messages xD but is there any way we could create a table similar to this for unnamed members, and other members of Freeza's army? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:13, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Casts Except I am >_<. In over an hour I should be free though. And I was currently focusing on putting the cast credits in all of the ''GT episodes first :/ ... 23:45, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Lol. And good work with getting up the episode summaries, btw =w= 23:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Gud :) When we're eventually done with the DB anime articles, I'll show you how to approach Kai :D 00:12, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Seems the bullet she got hit by in G&G did more than what was shown XD She comes back from the deceased, a blonde now, angry at Gohan and scarier than Chi-Chi XD 01:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I believe in you, Aha!!!! >_< >.< >_< >.< . 01:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nah, you made the error at episode 138. No biggie. I'll fix. ::::: 02:14, September 11, 2015 (UTC) re: slang https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQ54m8kyQ2A 02:38, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :You're done. Celebrate! 02:58, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Kai episodes Yeesh, how many new heading are we gonna put on each other talkpages today? >_> lol Okay, in regards to how we handle the Kai episodes: I took the liberty of showing you this so you can just copy and paste on new articles. I also inserted the Wikipedia revision we'll copy from. There are two very important parameters that I want you to take note of: the "saga" parameter and the "dbz" parameter. First the sagas. Here are the Kai sagas: Saiyan Saga · Namek Saga · Androids Saga · Cell Saga · Majin Bū Saga · Evil Bū Saga. As you know already, some of the Kai sagas share the same name with the Z'' sagas (Saiyan, Namek, Androids, and Majin Bū Sagas). An efficient way of linking to the ''Kai sagas is piping the link in the infobox. For instance, when you view the source of the DBK001 page, I put Saiyan Saga in the saga parameter of the infobox. Likewise, you should do the same for the Namek, Androids, and Majin Bū Sagas so they don't accidentally link to the Z'' sagas. As for the "dbz" parameter, that's the "Corresponding Z episode(s)" parameter. Like the manga chapters, you can use Kanzenshuu to get them. =w= 03:20, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I do have things planned out regarding this matter. To further showcase that, notice when you observe the template, I omitted some things from my previous comment. Namely, the "kai," "edited," and "edited ep#" parameters. These are for when we do the ''Z episodes, which are split into two parts: edited and uncut versions (for a total of 344 episodes, which will be a nightmare to do). This is what we'll do after we're done with the Kai episodes. :To bore you with my explanation of the parameters, when we do the uncut Z'' episodes (which consist of all 291 from the original Japanese dub of ''DBZ), the "kai" parameter will place the corresponding Kai episodes in the infobox of the uncut Z'' episode pages. :The "edited" parameter will add the corresponding edited ''Z episodes from the original dub for the uncut Z'' episode infoboxes akin to ''Kai. The "edited ep#" parameter will add the edited version's serialization numbers that you see in the second columns here and in the infoboxes of the uncut Z'' episode articles (though, the "edited" parameter will be used for the articles of the first 67 uncut episodes, since the 53 edited episodes correlate with them, and then the last 224 episodes will use the "edited ep#" parameter). :To further bore you, when we do articles for the 53 edited ''Z episodes, the "dbz" parameter will also be used to show the corresponding uncut Z'' episode in the infoboxes of the edited ''Z episode (thankfully, Kai episodes won't correspond with the edited Z'' episodes, so that's one less issue). :Due to the length, I suspect we'll do the edited ''Z version of episodes before the uncut version, since 53 is way shorter than 291. 22:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll showcase it when the time comes. 07:11, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I just recently found out that I'm more of that too, so that helps :3 ::: 07:15, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Read Check this out —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:36, September 11, 2015 (UTC) "As the Zenkai article states, the term Zenkai was picked because a Japanese DBZ ending theme uses the term "Zenkai" to refer to a miracle increase in maximum power. It's not an official name, but it's an important concept and it needed a quick way for us to refer to it." - The Founder of DB wiki Assinine —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :...That reasoning is asinine, asi-10, asi-11, asi-12. Holy sh!t. I already knew Zenkai wasn't real recently, but you're telling me that they took an unofficial rōmaji term (and played it off like it was official with the literal English and kanji and all, deliberately misinforming readers Like. Me.) from the lyrics of a credits song (that was likely referring to only Gohan's hidden power) and declared it to be the miraculous healing ability of the entire Saiyan race for the sake of convenience? :Wow. Just freaking wow. 16:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) re: something ^Doing this because the heading you put on my TP was way too long xD. In regards to the interviews of Toriyama, that's interesting! I love it when people pick his brain a bit, just to know more about him and his decisions. Of course those should be added :D As for the potara info, I'm not sure. We can add Toriyama's explanation, while the rest is eh... lemme think more about that. (the reason why I'm iffy is because I've seen many times on Narutopedia where something in the series appears to be referencing something else, but can be a mere coincidence). But again, it does seem likely. In regards to the "section zero missing" I'll see if I can get UltiSuper to fix that. 20:17, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I did the same for Tenkaichi Budōkai Announcer with the italics and all. :Lol. I woke up and noticed the wiki activity feed with the Babidi edits and felt I missed a lot! XD :Also, very quick chat? Need to tell you something. 20:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your kind words! I only hope that I can be of some help here x) DazzlingEmerald 21:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Got it! Hop on chat when you're ready X) 23:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Powerlevel list Could you provide some feedback on how this concept work of mine. --[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 00:07, September 13, 2015 (UTC) re: consistency http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png I'm all for it :3 16:20, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Non-canon articles for Champa and Attendant? Should we add non-canon tabbers due to the Super being non-canon? EDIT: Also, shall we make a technique for the Super stuff and would be applicable for the SSG Ritual?—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:33, September 13, 2015 (UTC) =w= Where'd ya get that image from? :D 18:57, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :=w= (Next time, we should just start spamming " =w= " on our talkpages). And your profile pic is basically this: " :P " 19:01, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I have some more funny vids, if you're interested =w= 04:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: 06:18, September 15, 2015 (UTC) re: Prince of Destruction Muhahahahaha~!!! =w= 02:22, September 15, 2015 (UTC) re: Kanji I checked it on one of my trusted articles. Hope it valid. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:38, September 15, 2015 (UTC) =w= II I guess having access to the tankōbon version of the chapters has its perks. =w= Check the box for something new! 17:25, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :=w= still no heading... >_< Still doesn't change the fact that Toriyama had no choice but to retain "Shū" in the manga despite original intent (the character's name is still "Shū" in G&G, RoF, and Super, so no renaming to "Soba") Plus, "Shū" is much more recognizable and easier to work with, given it's been shown more times than "Soba" has. Check the box for the rest of it all. =w= Not even the other wiki has this. I always wondered what the red link to the "Ask Akira Toriyama" thing was in volume 12 in the List of Volumes page. =w= 17:40, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Tastes in name Okay, what would you go for in terms of name, Freeza's Revenge: Second Invasion or Resurrection of Freeza? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : "Cell's Rampage is a major event within Earth's history, following the emergence of the Artificial Humans. It centered around the time-travelling, biological menace Cell, and the Dragon Team attempting to thwart him from evolving into his fully Developed Form." Amazing, Aha. I think we should style it after your excellent piece. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aha, just thought I'd check on you OH MY GOD! Well... sure I guess... I mean it's non-canon anyway so I don't see much of an issue. It's hard enough dividing canon and non-canon. Should we start separating the non-canon into little parts too? >_> <_< 02:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :And yet there are such things as "This is even MORE canon" =w= 02:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::=w= Never mind me asking, but how do we handle the "Ask Akira Toriyama" thing? Do we copy everything word for word or paraphrase it or...? 02:40, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::We can treat it like we treat interviews here. I mean, yeah, I understand the wiki should be no substitute for reading manga or watching the anime by having too much detail or doing things word for word, but where the heck can we find free access to Toriyama interviews and questionnaires like we do chapters and episodes? It's all his words, so... 03:00, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also: Little Vegeta and his hair. (Hope it's translated...) 03:24, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh.. okay :D Rest well, Aha ^^ 04:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Still doesn't hurt to get more sleep... =w= 04:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Work Thanks. Its fine. I asked for this. I have to either put up or shut up. It means a lot. I've done these templates so much now that i'm sticking to source mode. Its much easier and sweeter to use. I'm thinking i'm going to create the entire thing pages and from there the community along with myself will continue to add on. I also think we should prove a page of links for people who want to help and give them manga scans etc. Episode websites. I know its illegal but i'm sure we won't get caught. Also, have you seen the spoilers for the manga of Super? Its crazy because RoF is next and the plot might go similar to that EDIT: I'm thinking of splitting the events of Cold's invasion and Freeza's battle along with possible the Baby Saga. Since the first battle was in the universe and the second battle was a takeover and a continued battle on New Plant, tell me what you think? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:21, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Rumored Spoilers: http://goo.gl/UhzE9s —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) If this happens, the amount of stake that drives through GT is going to make it unrecognizeable in terms of it being part of the continuity. As if it needed that. Now possible we have Kibito and Kaioshin split up again, we have Goku who say's he'll never go SSJ. I have a weird theory. But at the end of this I see base Goku surpassing all his transformations. A good tip that indicates this is the epilogue. This could be that he was going easy or perhaps Goku will learn to cloak his transformations. Who knows. But with the epilogue this makes sense. Because Goku did not transform once. This could because it wasn't needed. I really hope that at the end of this. We have a more explained reason what happens after the epilogue —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Though it does say how strong and capable Oob is. The fact that he made Goku's arm numb and gave him a considerable challenge highlights Oob, more. Though understanding also that Goku was never intending on killing him, nor going 100%. Also, what is likely hood that there will be new Kaioshin introduced? I'm sure they are nothing compared to Beerus. But the only reason Eastern Kaioshin was so meek was because the Kaioshin never got to teach him the secrets of being Kaioshin. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:09, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I forgot to give an answer on this subject. What I wanted to say is that I wanted to ask if it was okay to split portions of the "Battles with Freeza" and include the "Invasion of Cold and Freeza" as a seperate "Conflict/Event". I also, wanted to do the same with the Baby Saga. Where one part is the "Rise of the Machine Mutants and the second is the war with Baby on his new planet, or should we keep them together? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:45, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Chapters Check my subpages. I have all the manga chapters from the beginning of Part II to the epilogue :D—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC) re: edited episodes The so-called "edited version" is actually the first English dub that came to the US (aka the original dub/initial dub). While the current FUNimation dub (or the "uncut version", which was the second English dub that came to the US) just took the original Japanese DBZ anime and literally dubbed it, the original dub took the Japanese counterpart, added extra things and edited out many scenes to make it "for younger audiences", essentially changing the plot of DBZ in some instances (thank Beerus it was cancelled for the uncut version). Basically, it's on the same status as a "FUNimation dub-only" episode — the edited version is exclusive to the US and has no Japanese counterpart (because Toei didn't edit DBZ to make it for younger audiences). Therefore, Kanzenshuu has absolutely nothing on them, as they only cover the Japanese counterpart of the ''Dragon Ball series. 18:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well, we're an English DB wiki. Harmony Gold and the Ocean Dub (another name for the edited version of DBZ) both apply to America's part of DBZ just like FUNimation does. So they should be relevant to us in some form. Plus, there aren't that many episodes from each dub anyway. :The Harmony Gold Dub covered the original Dragon Ball anime. And also, there are only like, 5 episodes and one movie of the Harmony Gold Dub. Covering them wouldn't be so painful. Also, Wikipedia, the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, and the Dragon Ball Wiki all cover Ocean dub. Why can't we? :I apologize for making it seem as if you should stop making Part II chapters simply because I'' don't know much about the original dub of DBZ. Tell you what, you continue with making them, and insert the "dbz" and "kai" parameters, and I'll go back and insert the "edited" parameter after I do some more research. There are only 53 episodes of the Ocean dub, so it doesn't hurt. 19:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : A very interesting reading This should be a must read for any DB fan. Now i love the serie more than ever. Its divided in parts(the original post was in a single page), the next chunk should be uploaded tomorrow. '''Warning': it has a chunk of long texts and tons of images (the browser might freeze) and might take you like 1 hour to read all. --[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 22:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) GT is done, toast and kaput! :O —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :^ He stole that from me =w= 03:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm... weren't Kibito and Eastern Kaioshin fused in ''GT, but are now unfused in Super? =w= 03:40, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: We should've probably made a discussion in the forum, lol. Omg wasted long forum conversation potential in this one --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::: ''Exacta. ::::Oh so many "contradictions" with GT... Muhahahahahahahaha!!!! (Laugh evilly with me Aha =w=) :::: Also, in response to your first message, I see what you mean; as an American wiki, it is sadly our duty to document the "dub-only" episodes in equal measure to the regular ones. And how ''would we cover the Ocean dub? As a seperate thing? Sound plan of action though: I'll do that.'' ::::In regards to this^, good, glad we could agree on something :3 All we'll do for the ocean dub is pretty much cover the episodes in articles like I originally planned. It's not like we'll put them in character articles or anything. The most we can do after that is note the various differences in the respective saga pages. :::: Also.......there's just so much beauty in stupidity. ::::...It's a f*cking toy. -__- 03:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oho! Good. I'd expect someone who's name is "Aha" and has such antipathy towards another wiki to evilly laugh better than me (Ahahaha) =w= :::::I said it like that on purpose =w= (Intelligent one, aren't ya? =w=) :::::Hilarious reference! XD :::::...Okay, I'm just done -__- (and yes, the ellipses do mean something this time =w=) 04:07, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ohohoho! Evil laughs! Another thing we agree on! ::::::I can imagine you are happy. I just wish I could edit some more >_< I might be the only one that misses me taking over the activity feed.... 04:16, September 17, 2015 (UTC) =w= 02:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :=w= Oh nothing, I was just smiling =w= and lol, your Erasa? (these name puns tho... XD) :btw, how are those chapters treating ya? :D 02:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL yes, ''my Erasa.'' ::XD That's nothing compared to "How dare you... that's MY BULMA!!!!!!!" ::EDIT: Yes, Aha, yes I was =w= 02:56, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I never found much sense in the Super Kaiōken anyway. KK doubles the power output, no? But the SS2 transformation is twice as strong as the SS. Wouldn't it have made more sense for Goku to just go SS2? 04:34, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah... okay. Not well versed in the "Anoyoichi Budōkai" filler, I didn't watch much of it >_< Also, did you know that KK and KKx2 do the same thing? :x :::: 04:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, when I reread the manga. North Kaiō tells Goku, "do not go beyond double your strength" with the KK. But Goku states that the first KK doubles his power (so wouldn't the second KK go past that?). KK x2 is supposed to quadruple that, but that isn't the case, as when Goku used KK x3, North Kaiō was like "No! You can't go past two-fold!" signifying that KK x2 is also double Goku's strength. :::::And the databooks, rather than correct Toriyama's mistake, didn't do so, as the KK and KKx2 remain the same like they were in the manga, and KK x3 triples the power output in terms of power level readings rather than multiplying it by six (with respect to the first KK doubling power) and so on. 04:53, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, Aha. =w= Just like the SS2, like I said =w= Also, what's the game plan for the "Ask Akira Toriyama" article? :x 05:03, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Authorization Lord Aha, do I have the right to use the parent hub tabber for the Conflicts of Super? The captions could be "Anime" and "Manga". Since there is big differences. In advance this does not mean I'll be doing it for character pages. I think its canon thus we should be able to put the information of the manga and anime on the pages --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:16, September 17, 2015 (UTC) re:Showing this to everyone for a morale boost LOL, I can't wait for the day DB Wiki goes to trashes 'cause they let sh!t happen. Anw, how are you today? --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L]] 04:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC)